Super Hero
by Sambel Ijo
Summary: Misa digangguin sama dua orang yang nggak dikenalnya! dan di keadaan terdesak itu, haya Mello yang bisa bertindak... apa yang akan Mello lakukan? ahahaha si author ngasal bikin fanfic, jadinya begini deh.


Fanfiction keduaku... setelah sekian lama nggak buka situs ini gara2 sakit (hiks).

Disclaimer : Death Note punyanya Takeshi Obata sama Tsugumi Ohba.

Rated : K (kalau ratednya gak pas ya mohon maap)

Warning : apakah ini OC? OOC? AU? saya tak begitu mengerti :|

POV : Mello si Pecinta Coklat

Cukup beginikah penjelasannya? OK, langsung aja. silakan baca fanfic saya yang ga jelas nan kcepatan ini...

000XXXXX000

SUPER HERO

(maap ga pinter bikin title)

000XXXXX000

Gadis itu benar-benar bodoh, lugu dan cantik seperti kata Matt. Malu juga mengutarakannya, tapi aku setuju pada kesimpulan Matt yang mengatakan bahwa Misa Amane adalah gadis Jepang yang imut dan cantik. Ia mudah akrab pada siapa saja, termasuk pada Mogi yang cuma manajernya... tapi ia tahu mana orang yang membahayakan dan mana orang yang bisa dipercaya. Seandainya aku adalah orang yang dekat dengannya, apakah aku akan jadi temannya juga? Waduh, aku jadi suka sama Misa...

Aku memakan lagi coklatku yang tinggal setengah. Bunyi "Klak!" yang sangat akrab kudengar, sekarang terdengar lagi. Sambil terus mendengar ocehan-ocehan Misa pada Mogi lewat alat penyadap yang sempat kupasang di kamar hotelnya, aku senyam-senyum sendiri. Sesekali aku tertawa kecil karena omongan Misa. Yang aku tahu, dia adalah model top Jepang yang sebentar lagi akan membuat film di sini, di Hollywood. Kata Matt, umurnya sekitar 14 sampai 15 tahun, bahkan bisa jadi umurnya 20 tahun. Nggak, deng. Dia lahir tahun 1984, berarti sekarang umurnya 25 tahun. Benar-benar sulit dipercaya... penampilannya kayak anak SMP, tapi ternyata umurnya bertahun-tahun di atasku.

Tapi, seandainya dia beneran Kira kedua, kenapa Kira memilih cewek ini? aku benar-benar tak mengerti. Mungkin dia menguntungkan karena memiliki kekuatan mata dari Shinigami? Gadis bodoh ini pasti mau disuruh melakukan apa pun keinginan Kira, karena katanya Misa sangat mengaguminya. Tak bisa kubayangkan gadis lugu seperti ini membunuh puluhan, bahkan bisa jadi ratusan penjahat dengan buku itu.

Karena bosan dan ingin melanjutkan penyelidikan, aku menelepon Matt yang mengawasi markas Kepolisian Jepang.

"Matt, gimana di situ?" tanyaku setelah Matt mengangkat teleponku.

"Nggak ada apa-apa," respon suara di seberang sana."Sama sekali gak ada gerakan."

Terdengar suara _game_ dimainkan di tempat Matt berada. Mungkin dia sedang memainkannya untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya.

"Sampai saat ini makanan selalu di antar, terus Aizawa dan satu lagi orang Jepang yang masuk nggak pernah keluar... aku jadi makin yakin kalau markas mereka ada di hotel itu." Katanya lagi. "Waduh, bosen banget ngeliatin sesuatu yang nggak bergerak...!"

"Woi, jangan ngomong gitu.. aku juga bosan, kok," kataku sambil melirik ke arah laptopku yang menampilkan biodata Misa.

"Kalau gitu kita tukeran aja. Mau nggak? Kamu sih enak, bisa nguping suara cewek cantik.. model top, lagi!" kata Matt.

"Wah, maaf, aku menolak permintaanmu,"

"Lho? Kenapa?"

"Suaranya Misa imut, sih... dibandingin sama suaranya Aizawa."

"Ya iyalah. Aizawa 'kan bapak-bapak. Jenggotan, lagi. Jangan dibandingin sama Misa Misa, dong!"

"Misa Misa?" aku bingung dengan panggilan Misa yang satu ini. "Kok 'Misa Misa'?"

"Aku pernah nyari di internet, katanya Misa biasa dipanggil 'Misa Misa' sama orang-orang di Jepang. Panggilan yang lucu, ya?"

Aku melirik laptopku lagi. Nggak ada keterangan tentang nama panggilan Misa. "Imut amat. 'Misa Misa'.."

"Kau juga menyukainya?"

"Menyukainya? Juga? maksudmu?"

Matt menghela napas, kemudian sepertinya mengembalikan rokoknya ke mulutnya. "Sudahlah, lupakan. Nggak penting, kok."

"Hm... ya udah. Selamat memperhatikan lagi. Pulsaku tinggal dikit, nih."

"OK. Aku akan meneleponmu lagi kalau ada perlu." Setelah itu Matt menutup telepon dariku.

000XXXXX000

Hari ini, cewek itu jalan sendirian. Nggak bareng Mogi lagi.

Sejak Mogi balik ke tempatnya Aizawa, nggak ada keanehan apa pun dari gadis ini. pembunuhan terhadap penjahat yang dilakukan oleh Kira juga terus berlanjut. Mungkin sekarang dia bukan Kira kedua, namun setidaknya dia 'pernah' menjadi Kira kedua. Kayaknya nggak seberapa penting menyelidikinya, karena kata Near, yang jadi L sekarang adalah Light Yagami, yang namanya disebut-sebut Misa sebagai pacarnya (Ugh, aku cemburu..). anaknya Soichiro Yagami juga bernama Light... kalau melihat aksi Near dan Mogi akhir-akhir ini, Light Yagami jadi terlihat sebagai L kedua. Bisa disimpulkan begitu. Dari pada menyelidiki cewek ini, mendingan aku menyelidiki Light Yagami, alias L. Tapi rasanya agak berat juga meninggalkan gadis ayu nan cantik ini...

Ia berjalan santai menyusuri jalanan dengan wajah riangnya yang selalu nempel di mukanya. Sesekali ia melihat baju-baju _goth-loli_ yang dipajang di etalase toko-toko baju. Ia memasuki salah satu toko yang dilihatnya, lalu tak lama kemudian, ia keluar membawa sekantong besar berisi baju-baju bermerk.

"Gila... boros banget ni anak..." gumamku pada diri sendiri.

"PIP PIP!" _handphone_ku berbunyi. Matt meneleponku rupanya.

"Ada apa, Matt?" tanyaku.

"Mogi dan Aizawa keluar dari hotel, tuh." Jawab Matt. "Aku nggak tahu mereka ngomongin apa, tapi muka mereka serius banget."

"..." aku diam sebentar. "Jangan lepaskan pandanganmu dari mereka...!"

"OK, bos." Setelah itu Matt menutup telepon. Sial, padahal aku mau ngomong sama dia sebentar tentang Misa!

Aku menaruh _handphone_ku di sakuku, lalu kembali membuntuti Misa. Ia menuju ke pusat perbelanjaan sendirian, sambil meloncat-loncat girang. Dia jadi kelihatan imut banget, deh. Aku juga ikut masuk ke pusat perbelanjaan yang dimasuki Misa.

000XXXXX000

Meski sudah malam, Misa tetap berjalan dengan santainya.

Kakiku pegal banget gara-gara ngikutin Misa ke sana ke mari. Kulirik jam di _handphone_ku. Sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam lewat, sangat berbahaya bagi gadis kecil seperti Misa untuk jalan sendirian. Meskipun begitu, dia tetap santai-santai saja. Rupanya dia cewek polos yang nggak mementingkan keselamatannya sendiri.

Aku mengikutinya meski mataku sudah melek-merem melek-merem nggak jelas. Aku menggigit coklatku dan mengunyahnya, mungkin makanan manis bisa bikin orang melek lagi (katanya L asli sih begitu). Tapi aku malah tambah ngantuk dan tambah kenyang... jadi nggak ada artinya deh makan coklat. Cuma melayani lidah aja.

Misa membelokkan langkahnya ke kanan, ke jalan yang agak sempit. Waduh, tuh cewek mau ke mana? Cari jalan pintas buat pulang ke hotelnya? Kayaknya sih gitu. Tapi apa dia nggak takut kalau tiba-tiba ada perampok, karena jalan yang ia lewati sangat rawan? Dari pada bingung ngurusin begituan, aku ikuti saja langkahnya dengan menjaga jarak.

Setelah aku membelokkan langkahku, kudengar Misa berteriak keras. Aku tersentak dari kengantukanku, lalu melotot melihat dua orang yang berada di dekat Misa. Dua orang tersebut berbadan besar, dua kali lipat tubuh Misa, bahkan bisa jadi tiga kali lipatnya. Dari kejauhan, aku bisa mendengar mereka bicara.

"Hai gadis cantik... mau ke mana, nih?" seorang laki-laki tanpa rambut (a.k.a botak nginclong, hehe) memegang tangan kanan Misa.

"Le.. lepaskan!" jerit Misa sambil berusaha mengelak dari genggaman tangan pria botak tersebut.

"Waduh, kamu kok imut banget, sih? Mau main sama kami nggak?" laki-laki yang satunya, yang rambutnya kribo warna-warni, ikut-ikutan merayu Misa.

"Nggak mau! Misa nggak mau main sama orang-orang jelek kayak kalian!" Misa menjerit lagi. Tas-tas belanjaannya terjatuh ke tanah.

"Wow... bajumu bagus-bagus sekali..!" si Botak menatap baju-baju Misa yang baru saja dibelinya. "Tapi, pakai baju apa pun kamu tetap _sexy_, kok...!"

Sambil mengelak sekuat tenaga dari genggaman si Botak, Misa berteriak-teriak saat si Kribo mengambil baju barunya. Nah, sebagai cowok baik yang melihat seorang gadis dalam keadaan seperti ini, aku harus apa? Membiarkannya? Waduh, nggak jantan amat sih lu, Mello! Menolongnya? Tapi gimana? Haduh! Aku bingung!

Aku berpikir sambil melihat Misa dengan cemas. Ayo, Mello! Kamu harus selamatkan gadis itu! Ah, tapi... aku nggak bawa pistol kali ini... badanku juga nggak bisa dibandingkan sama raksasa-raksasa itu... terus aku harus gimana?

Begitu si Botak menahan Misa, dan si Kribo melepas paksa baju yang Misa pakai, aku langsung panik. Nggak pakai mikir, aku langsung berlari ke arah mereka. Dengan seluruh keberanianku, aku menghampiri si Kribo, lalu memukul tepat di dagunya sekuat tenaga.

Dan... "BRUK!". Nggak kusangka pukulanku kuat juga. si Kribo langsung jatuh ke tanah.

Sebelum si Kribo bangkit, aku menendang si Botak dari belakang, lalu ia melepas genggamannya yang sedari tadi menahan Misa. Setelah itu aku mendorongnya jatuh ke tanah dan menginjak kepalanya yang wajahnya menghadap ke tanah. Waduh, maaf, ya. Pasti hidungmu sakit banget, tuh (tumben Mello punya belas kasihan...). Lalu setelah itu, aku berteriak kepada Misa yang masih gemetaran karena kaget untuk lari dan meninggalkan tempat ini jauh-jauh.

"Lari, Amane! Selamatkan dirimu!" teriakku.

"Ah, eh... i, iya..!" kata Misa agak terbata-bata, kemudian ia berlari menjauh.

Nah, aku jadi merasa aku adalah _Super Hero _kayak di kartun-kartun di TV atau komik. tapi, tak sampai dua detik, keyakinanku yang menyatakan aku orang hebat menghilang setelah si Kribo memukulku dari belakang...

000XXXXX000

-EPILOG-

OK. Sekarang jika kau melihatku sekarang, kau akan langsung memikirkan mumi yang ada di Mesir sana.

Kemarin Matt menemuiku lalu membantuku membalut kepalaku yang sakit kebentur dinding kemarin. Sumpah, jangan mau deh dibantu sama Matt kalau menyangkut masalah balut-membalut. Dia membuatku tampak konyol dengan perban di sekujur kepalaku. Kata Matt aku seperti mumi, tapi kalau menurutku aku jadi kayak pocong berbaju _punk._ (emang ada pocong di Amrik? Ya ampun...)

"Hebat juga kau, menolong gadis itu meski harus mengorbankan tubuhmu.. _gentleman_ banget..!" kata Matt sambil menghirup rokoknya.

"Diam lu!" bentakku kesal. "Sakit nih! Kamu menjadikanku bahan _cosplay _pocong, lagi! Sialan!"

"Pocong? Bukannya mumi, ya?" lalu Matt tertawa. Aku jadi makin kesal. "Tenang saja. Meski berpenampilan mirip pocong atau setan-setan lainnya, kamu tetap ganteng, kok. Meski nggak seganteng aku!"

Aku menjitak kepalanya. "Siapa juga yang bilang kamu ganteng? Heh?"

"Ng... nggak ada, sih.." kata Matt sambil menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang ketombean (Pembaca jangan percaya, ya! Matt rambutnya bagus, kok!)

"Huh~!" keluhku. Lalu aku menghela napas panjang. Meski seperti pocong atau mumi atau apalah makhluk-makhluk aneh lainnya, aku nggak menyesal. Aku bisa menyelamatkan Misa, dan jika perbuatanku diketahui banyak orang, aku pasti jadi terkenal. Aku merasa jadi _Super Hero_nya Misa sekarang. Pasti sekarang Misa ingin bertemu lagi denganku dan mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya. Besok aku akan membuntuti Misa lagi, tapi aku akan berusaha suapaya keberadaanku tidak disadarinya.

000XXXXX000

Gimana?

Parah ya? -_-"

Sebenarya Mello sama Matt kalau maggil Misa itu 'Amane'.. tapi di sini mereka manggil nama kecilnya Misa.

Jika ada kritik, saran, protes dan laan-lain, silakan review fanfic ini! saya sangat mengharap review anda!


End file.
